Realisation of Memories
by DEFiiANCE
Summary: Teddy Lupin is dead. His sister, Claire, is alone. 9 years on, through the now compulsory exchange with a muggle school, she is faced with a terrifying prospect. Of old haunts, old faces, old memories. Claire Lupin is going back home. ON HIATUS
1. Ten Years Today

**Realisation of Memories**

_By Hannah_

_Death Eaters. Everywhere. House – surrounded. __7 year old twins clinging to their grandmother. __Circle of hoods. Closing in. The girl – petrified. Running at the last second. Green light. The Dark Mark conjured. House – ransacked. Finally. Left alone. Hiding. The bodies of her brother and grandmother lying on the floor. Aurors. Arrive too late. Silence. Girl sobbing._

Claire Lupin woke, her face damp with tears. She lay gasping for a second; allowing the stillness of the early morning to overtake before turning on her side and pulling open the curtains on her four poster bed. Her 6th year dorm was silent. She'd only returned to school the last week but already she felt back at home.

Beside her bed was a poster of a quidditch team – Pride of Portree, and on her beside cabinet was a single treasured photo. She paused as she swung herself out from the warm covers and looked. Almost immediately tears obscured her vision.

The photo was a simple one. It had been taken on a sunny, in a small pretty back garden. All 6 people in the photo were smiling and laughing at the camera, yet it looked so natural. Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Teddy were all dead now. She was the only remaining. Her father was holding her, while her mum held Teddy, who both sported a bright blue hairstyle. She herself had a rainbow flowing down her back.

"Claire? What's up?"

She straightened and turned to face her younger 'cousin' Victoire Weasley. "How do you know something's wrong when I wasn't even facing you?" she demanded.

Victoire flipped her silver blonde hair behind her shoulders. "You were all slouched down and you were sighing. AND your hair's gone back to brown."

"It's like that when I sleep." Claire retorted.

"And, you know, what with today being ..." Victoire suddenly adopted a much quieter voice, as though Hannah was lying on her deathbed.

"I can't very well forget." In contrast, Claire's voice became much louder and strained. "I was there, Victoire, remember? Ten years today. How could I forget?"

"I ..." Victoire paused. "I'll just be going then."

Claire sat down on her bed. Her temper was much like her mother's. In fact, she was something close to a model of her mother. Fiery, independent, loyal, brave, a taste for pink hair (although Claire wore hers long and brown with numerous pink streaks in). She was so much like her Nymphadora Tonks that she'd earned herself the nickname, Tonks. It was name she was proud of. A name she'd happily keep. The one difference, she was reminded of as she done up her tie, was that she was a Gryffindor.

She sighed again. Her watch only read 6:30 but she pulled on her shoes and headed downstairs to breakfast.


	2. Family and Friends

**Realisation of Memories**

_By Hannah_

"OI, TONKS!" Claire turned as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Wait up!" A short, slim girl with a brunette crop caught up with her, panting slightly. "You could have been a little quieter when you get ready! I mean ... crash, bang, wallop." The girl mimed knocking over various objects with a comical pained expression on her features that caused a group of Hufflepuff seventh years that was passing to smile at their younger peers. "It doesn't matter to me though - I'm used to it. It's the exchange from Beauxbatons who seemed to think she was under attack!" Her dark brown eyes, bordering on the point of black quite suddenly changed, to emit such concern that Claire felt like a little baby under her father's watchful eye again. Sometimes, she thought privately, having a friend like Elle was great, until you got upset and she got protective and worried. "Tonks ... I heard you in the night. That dream again?"

Claire turned away. Her brave façade was an image she wasn't keen to let slip – only her closest friends knew about the dreams, nightmares rather. "Yeah. Always the same. Uncle Harry says he had much the same when he was at school."

The pair stood for a second, both wrapped in their own thoughts. Claire was contemplating the welcome thought of food, while her friend was thinking in awe of Claire's godmother, Ginny and her husband.

"Come on!" Claire laughed, pulling her friend down the final few stairs.

"You sure forget about things quick." commented Elle.

"Elle, with everything that happens in my life, its best if you have a short memory span!" She looked hard at her best friend for a moment and then stopped abruptly.

"What?" complained Elle.

"You walked down here like that?" When Elle continued to look puzzled, Claire grabbed a sleeve of her jumper. Elle peered down alarmed. "Jumper!" sniggered Claire, "Wrong way!"

"No! I know it was on the right way 'cos I remember putting my badge on there. And..."

A burst of childish laughter interrupted Elle, making the pair look up. "FRED WEASLEY!" bellowed Claire immediately "YOU PLAY ONE MORE TRICK ON US AND I AM WRITING TO YOUR FATHER!"

"Dad won't care!" came the cheeky reply from the third year, who had stood watching his elder 'cousin' and her friend's progress down the stairs, taking his chance with the jinx when they stood having their conversation.

"FINE! I WILL WRITE TO AUNT ANGELINA!"

No reply came from the top of the stairs. The red head appeared to have scarpered.

"You know, Tonks, you could have just given him a detention."

"Huh?"

"Prefect, Tonksie dear!"

"I ..." Claire stuttered "I'd forgotten."

"Typical; either that or you were showing favouritism to family. And while it's still fresh in my mind – you laughed at my jumper!" Elle adopted an immature whiney voice. "I thought you were my friend."

"When you fall over, a good friend will give you a hand back up. A true friend will laugh at you, help you up and trip you back over again!" Claire reeled off, looking wise beyond her 16 years.

"Where did you get that shite from?"

"Muggle internet."

"But ... you live with wizards."

"Aye, ma petite amis. Mais having a grandpere Arthur who has an obsession avec le muggles is surprisingly fun to check out!"

"Oh!" mocked Elle, dragging out her word to make it annoying to listen to. "You speak French and you spend your free time playing with muggle instruments!"

"And?" demanded Claire, "I learnt my smattering of French from Aunt Fleur and my real Grandad was muggle born!"

"Fine!" Elle walked onwards.

"Elle!" called Claire in a, equally annoying to Elle's 'oh', singsong voice. "Jumper!" Elle flushed red and turned her jumper round again. "And I'm the one who forgets things!" Claire called as she strolled through the majestic doorway.

By the time Elle had caught up with Claire, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, piling sausages and ketchup onto her bread. All along the 4 long house tables, Hogwartians were appearing, bleary eyed and yawning. The teachers, as usual, sat at the top table; some were surveying students arrival, others were simply sitting with a quiet serenity achieved only by adults who had seen and understood the world, while others still ate swiftly, chatting to their fellow staff.

The two glaring exceptions was Hagrid; still the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, only now married to a certain headmistress of Beauxbatons, he ate his food with animalistic manners - his spade like hands dwarfed the cutlery and Neville Longbottom – Claire's herbology teacher, head of house and, as appointed by her grandmother, unofficial godfather. He sought Claire's face out from the crowd of chattering Gryffindors, waved and smiled sympathetically.

Unnoticed by Claire and Elle, scrawny little bunch of second years stopped at the pair and stood warily until Claire looked away from Neville and spotted the group.

The tallest seized his opportunity to speak, tumbling over his words, embarrassed yet awed to be in the presence of his house prefect and Harry Potter's lodger, and the Gryffindor quidditch captain. "Please, Elle! When's quidditch tryouts?" Glancing up at the stormy ceiling Elle sighed.

"Cooper, you've already asked me every day since we got back. Not this week, not next week, the week after. When I know the day, I'll post a message on the notice board."

"Right! Thanks Elle!" the group bounded off to seats further along the table.

"Elle?" Claire looked worried. "Will I still have to try out?"

"Yes." asserted Elle "Just 'cos you're my best doesn't mean I'll show you favouritism."

"Elle?"

"What?" Elle demanded, being torn away from her food for too long.

"So ... I've been on the team for 5 years and you're still making – making me ..."

"Look ... Tonks. You get nervous having to prove yourself in front of lots of people. There might be new talent. There might not be. But it's only fair. You're Remus and ..."

"ALRIGHT Elle! Just shut up now, okay!" It was a well known fact that growing up in her parents – and godparents' – hero status shadow had done nothing for her self-confidence.

Elle's answer was cut off as the headmistress of Hogwarts School stood, and, in true Dumbledore style, raised her hands for silence. As many of the students knew, through elder siblings or parents, that Albus Dumbledore had always done such a thing when he was about to make an important announcement, the Great Hall's chatter died down instantaneously.

"Now ..." Minerva McGonagall waited for a few seconds for a pair of Slytherins to stop talking before beginning again. "Now, as you are all aware, last year it was made compulsory for all fifth year witches and wizards to study Muggle Studies, as a way to promote understanding about our fellow humans and to decrease instances of muggle baiting. Now, in a further clause of this law it has been decreed that all sixth year students shall take a break of one month from their wizarding studies and go to live with a family of muggles. Now, I have told everybody this so that you are aware of the circumstances. However, sixth years, I must ask you to stay behind to receive more information." Professor McGonagall sat back down again, her eyes lingering for a moment on the Slytherin table where, all along the benches, sat students who were plainly muttering darkly among themselves about this new, and bizarre (she admitted to herself) instalment to the Hogwarts timetable.

The hall was slowly emptying around her. The teachers were briskly walking to their various lessons, while the last gaggle of stragglers finally drifted out of the hall. The headmistress sat and thought for a second. It would be very interesting to see how students fared on this trip. Of course, it was a risk, but, if necessary, a threat of a heavy fine and possibly expulsion should prevent any tongues from deliberately slipping.

Meanwhile, Claire and Elle slid down the now empty benches towards their fellow sixth years. The Beauxbatons exchange, Izzy was present at breakfast for once – she was quite lazy and plump (one of the reasons why she didn't fit in Beauxbatons) so rarely showed for the first meal of the day. The boys – Damien, Sam, Alex and Josh – all said that she'd be quite 'fit' and 'hot' if she lost some weight. Of course that cued all the other Gryffindor girls saying that a small amount of fat didn't stop anyone being beautiful. And the resultant duel in the common had meant that all of Gryffindors present were given a weeks worth of detention and all the scarce house points accumulated in one day to be wiped out.

Jayde Prichard sat next to Izzy, her black wavy hair casually pulled back into a messy ponytail. Jayde put on enough make up to make every boy want to date her and every girl want to be her, yet it was never enough for anyone to be able to call her a whore. Jayde was smart but she didn't show her brains, only using them to get through her OWLs with all exceeds exceptions. She radiated attitude. She was the person who lost all the house points; unlike Freddie Weasley though – who lost point due to jokes and pranks, it was because of her cheekiness and cutting remarks that she was reprimanded.

Kiran Lynn hadn't shown yet. Claire remembered the way she'd come into Hogwarts. A spotty, quiet, loyal girl who was always there to talk to. Now ... Kiran was a worker. For grades and boys. She still had the streak of loyalty and was quite reserved around people she didn't know, but being friends with the Gryffindors Queen – Jayde – had changed her physically beyond recognition.

Before Claire had time to slide into anymore memories, Kiran herself slipped up behind Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck, she murmured something into his ear. Sam laughed quietly and turned round to kiss her soundly on the lips. Their fellows were used to the general soppiness that always followed Sam and Kiran when they were together and merely turned away.

"Miss Lynn, Mr Cyton. If you wouldn't mind looking this way. You will have plenty of time that later." called Professor Longbottom who, like Professor Chang and Professor Slughorn, had remained behind to address the sixth ears.

A blanket of catcalls and wolf whistle from the Slytherin table covered the lovers' ears and Kiran flushed the same red as her hair.

"SILENCE!" He commanded and the Slytherins fell silent. "Please, listen to your headmistress."

Professor Longbottom sat down as Professor McGonagall stood.

"Now, I have explained the basis of this exchange. What remains are the details. For heavens sake." Professor McGonagall heaved a sigh, seeing the bemused look upon Kiran's face. "Cyton, kindly explain what is happening to Lynn." The entire of the sixth year student body watched for a second as Sam shook his highlighted, floppy hair out of his eyes and began muttering to Kiran, then looked back to the headmistress.

"The exchange will take place a month on from now. The purpose as I explained earlier is to help you understand the muggle way of life, to prevent any of the seemingly random muggle killings that has become almost like everyday news to us. We may have defeated Lord Voldermort..." She paused at the sharp intake of breath from the students and Professor Slughorn. Although he'd been finished his reign of terror long before their time it was obvious that parents and grandparents had been telling tales. The two students, she noticed, who didn't shudder at the name was Claire Lupin and Terry Diggle, son of Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle. "... Lord Voldermort long ago but there are still dangers out there.

You will be staying with another sixth year, or in their case, year 12 students. You may be partnered with either a boy or a girl, but if any inappropriate, silly behaviour is caught, you will be apprehended! The final thing I have to tell you is that anybody who purposely lets slip anything about our existence, you will receive a heavy fine, and, depending on how severe the information you give them, a prison sentence. Now – Professor Chang will brief you on your partners."

Professor McGonagall sat back down at the table, drawing her fern green robes around her. Professor Chang, who looked exactly as she did when Professor McGonagall taught her, stood up.

"It's already been explained to you that your partner may be boy or girl. You will write letters to them starting tomorrow – we are assigning you your partner before you leave this hall. Their family has already agreed to house and feed you for the month and you shall be attending all their lessons with them. The letters shall be sent the muggle way – through post – so that no suspicion is caused before we even arrive! Professor Slughorn, if you please."

As she sat down again an audible whisper was heard coming from a tall skinny Hufflepuff boy – Peter Yanhipl. "We spend a month in Cho's company!" A ripple of laughter rang along the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table which was closest. Peter flushed, realising he had spoken a little too loud, but then gave a short bark of laughter at someone's murmur.

"Wait 'til you see her when she's angry then! She's scary – you're lucky that you've got an easy-going head of house." whispered a scrawny Ravenclaw as he leaned across the bench.

"That will do, thank you!" called Professor McGonagall. "I expect you to be much more mature when you go on this trip, Yanhipl! You are representing the school."

'Here we go' was a mutter echoed from all four tables of the hall.

"OK!" Horace Slughorn had heaved himself to his feet, sweating slightly; it was in fact extremely warm by the candlelight still needed to provide when the gloomy sky overhead was no help. "I will be the one who is in charge of your day. So ..." He rubbed his hands together. "Information. You will get up at your host's house, get ready and come into school with them. We shall meet while they are in tutor time, which takes up 15 minutes at the start of each day to discuss any problems anyone might have. You will then meet up with your host and accompany them to their lessons, joining in where possible. You will be issued muggle money to buy a hot lunch each day and shall then go back to your host's lessons. At the end of day we may have something planned with your partners and you, just you or you will simply go home with your host. Typical day. Professor Longbottom!"

"Right!" Professor Longbottom's face had matured amazingly since he'd been school mates with Harry Potter. It was now slim and his body was tanned and fit. His hands were rough from dealing with his plant love every day. "I will be taking care of the practical things." His short memory had also improved greatly; he no longer needed a rememberall to help him along! "You will get to London by the Hogwarts Express and we shall then be given Ministry cars to transport to the school, Whyhill Secondary in Swindon. Your hosts will be waiting for you there.

This trip is compulsory but we still need your parents to sign this for us, showing their consent. Inside also has a list of things to take, thing not to take and your partner name and address."

As he spoke Professor Chang rose and began handing out envelopes to the assembled students.

"You will half an hour to write to your parents, or guardians, then you are expected back in lessons. Dismissed."

The students got up and walked out of the Great Hall, heading for their various common rooms. Grumbling was heard from the Slytherins but, from the rest of the students, a general feeling of excitement was beginning to form.


	3. Realisation of Memories

_  
Hi ... so you're half way through what I've written so far!  
What do you think?? Please leave a review! It's only fair ...  
Good or bad, I don't care. _

**Realisation of Memories**

_By Hannah_

"Merlin's beard!" burst Claire as they climbed back through the portrait hole into the cosy common room they'd known and loved for six years.

"Tonks? What's up?" Alex smiled slightly. All the Gryffindor boys were beyond good looking (according to the Gryffindor girls!) but everyone admitted Alex won hands down. Blond hair, blue eyes. Tall, slim. He was dating Victoire, a fact that Claire had been most disturbed by when she heard of it, and it was rumour (and fact) that they'd been approached to star in various publications as models.

"Whyhill Secondary! Swindon! Holy ..." Seeing the amused, yet confused faces her friends were pulling she began to explain. "OK! With Gran and Teddy I lived in a town, yea? I've told you before. The town was Swindon. She was planning to move to be closer to Harry and everyone who could help with us – she said we were at an awkward age! But she never got the chance. My primary school was a muggle one and the secondary school that most of them already knew they were going to was Whyhill! All they think happened was that there was a family crisis and we had to leave. The aurors hushed it up damn well! They don't even know Gran and Teddy died!"

"Tonks?"

Claire paused in her pacing to look at Damien, her elder brother figure. Her best boy friend. They were constantly telling people they weren't anything more but nobody really listened. Damien even looked like Claire in her natural form – the same shade brown hair, same shaped face. Their eyes were different – his were hazel – but not many people had the amber eyes of a wolf!

"Who are you staying with?"

All eyes on Claire, the sixth years watched her open her envelope with shaking hands.

"FFFUUU...!" Claire only swore badly when she was incredibly shocked or scared by something. This time she only just managed to contain it! "Letoyles. Tom Letoyles. I..."

"You know him?" asked Izzy in her strong French accent.

"I... I went out with him."

"When you were seven?" That was Damien's protective streak for her coming out again.

"Yes! We ... then I left. I didn't even see him to say bye. He couldn't know we were going before we were gone so he ... he couldn't understand!"

"Have fun with that!" muttered Jayde under breath. Damien shot her a look.

"Tonks. We – we are meant to be sending this to – to our parents, guardians, whatever."

"Right. I'll just g - get Peresus." she announce too loudly in a very high pitched voice.

"That owl needs a new name." muttered Jayde again as Claire's hair whipped around the corner.

"Tonks? Tonks? You alright?" Josh tried to follow her but was held back by Kiran.

"Remember last time you tried to do it."

The group laughed as Sam mimed whooshing down a slide, yelling, arms and legs splayed out.

It was in fifth year and after an argument over a potions essay, Claire had stormed to her dorm. Josh had then tried to follow her but didn't get far before the stair flattened into a chute and he appeared again, bashing into a pair of titch first years who, if it hadn't been for a third year's and Jayde's quick reactions, would have ended up in the fire.

"I'll go," volunteered Elle as they realised the reason why they were thinking of that particular memory.

The remaining seven sixth years turned away as Elle's hair whipped round the corner too. The boys headed off the owlery, the girls remaining behind, handing their letters to their male counterparts as they set off.

Upstairs Elle was leaning against the dorm door talking to a silent Claire inside.

"Tonks. C'mon girl. Open the door."

"He hates me! I can't stay with him!" She was crying. Elle could imagine where Claire was – sitting against her bed, her brown hair replacing the bright blue she'd chosen this morning.

"So ask Prof. Greenfingers for a replacement."

'"I can't. He'll tell me to face up to it, and then go tell Harry and Ginny, who'll tell everyone else, who'll all tell me to face up to it." There was a long silence. "Bloody war heroes. Maybe if they'd have finished doing their hero job and killed all the death eaters I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Look, Claire." Elle only used her real name when she was being deadly serious. "Write to Harry, giving him the form. Then, write to Tom. It's been 9 years, Claire. He's grown, we've grown. He'll get it!"

No answer came in reply to her impassioned speech. Elle sighed and headed back t the common room.

Inside the dorm however, Claire reached for her tawny owl and tied a scroll to his leg before throwing him out of the window.


	4. Lucky Howlers

_OMG ... the suspense is killing me!  
Will she go on the exchange? What will Harry say? :P  
The scary thing is that I don't actually know ...  
And I wrote it! :D  
REVIEWS PLEASE! TA!_

**Realisation of Memories**

_By Hannah_

The next morning all the sixth years were eagerly awaiting the post. Even Izzy was once again up for breakfast.

"Did you ..."

"I sent it, alright."

Elle smiled slightly at the other girls and followed Claire out of the dorm.

They were seated together enjoying cereal and toast when a sudden breeze and rustle announced the arrival of post. The school collectively searched skywards for a familiar bird in the many that were swooping around the tables.

"Peresus!"

"What did he say?" The cry was repeated by her friends as she opened the scroll.

"He's given his permission and he's given me some advice." she announced to the world at last.

"What? What does he say?"

"Personal!" Elle remembered in later years that she never did tell anyone the contents of the letter, but whatever said helped a tremendous lot because after she read it her friend was much more positive about the whole trip. Maybe it helped having a 'bloody war hero' for your godmother's husband!

"Hey! Check it! Loch's got a howler!" yelled a second year Slytherin pointing at Paul Loch, whose grandfather had been a death eater when Voldermort first came to power.

The school watched tentatively as it smoked at the corners ... and let rip.

"UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE ARE YOU TO GO ON THAT DAMNED TRIP! MUGGLES! MUGGLES, YOUNG MAN! YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE AUDACITY TO ASK US TO FILL IN A FORM THAT ALLOWED YOU TO STAY WITH MUGGLES! A BLOOD TRAITOR THROUGH AND THROUGH! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU COME HOME AGAIN BOY! YOU'RE IN FOR LIVING HELL!" The hall was silent. Loch simply stood up and looked towards the staff table.

"Thanks a lot! What fun I've got to look forward to when I go home again!" he proclaimed to the entire table, but mainly Professor Longbottom, who was in charge, it had been decided yesterday, of the whole trip.

Then, he turned on his heel and strode out of the hall, all eyes on him. Professor Longbottom and Professor Slughorn glanced at each other before rising up and following him swiftly.

Josh let out a long slow whistle. "Thank merlin I don't have them for parents." Normally Josh was the prankster but now he meant every word he was saying!

The general buzzing of early morning chat returned, but not in earnest as it had been before the post arrival. It seemed that the whole school was shocked by the anti-muggle discrimination that had just been shown.

Claire peered up at the top table. Professor Longbottom had sidled back into the hall and was partaking in a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall, both with troubled looks upon their faces.

The hall was emptying as it did yesterday. Only a few late comers were still gulping down breakfast. Claire waved on Elle, Damien and Izzy, who were waiting for her and approached the staff table.

"Tonks!" exclaimed Professor Longbottom. "Walk with me!"

The pair strode out of the hall together, heading in the random direction of the lake.

"So ... Harry wrote to me yesterday." Claire was silent. "Seems he got a letter from a worried young woman last night. You know ... if you – if you don't want to be partnered with this Tom, we'll change it."

"No!" Claire's reply was immediate and carried such finality that her godfather looked surprised. "I mean ... it's been 9 years. People change. He's grown, I've grown."

Neville scrutinized her for a second. "Well said, Tonks. A true Lupin!" Claire smiled slightly, ruefully realising that although it had been 10 years yesterday, she'd hardly given a second to her brother and gran. "Have you written to him yet?"

"No ... I'll do it tonight."

"Good girl! You sixth years have this Friday off right?"

"Right."

"Well, Harry told me to invite you, Elle, Damien and Alex to his for the day. Victoire will be there in the evening. Everyone will be!"

"Brilliant!"

"You're so lucky Tonks. You, Victoire, Freddie. I can't say I don't envy you for having a normal school life. In my second things really started to change."

"What do you mean?"

"The Chamber of Secrets. We weren't allowed to go out on our own, had to be escorted to lessons by teacher, let alone visit family at the weekends if we wanted.

Third year. Sirius Black was escaped. That was when we thought he was a mass murderer. Dementors swarming all over the place. Horrible.

Fourth year. Voldermort's return. Triwizard Tournament. Security was tightened tenfold, what with all the different people who were there.

Fifth year. Umbridge and her decrees. The only good thing was Dumbledore's Army.

Sixth year. Voldermort in the open. We couldn't go out.

Seventh year. The Carrows. Voldermort getting worse. The battle. By the time everything was back to normal, I'd left.

You're so lucky Tonks. Remember it." On that note, he walked off around the lake, leaving Claire standing alone, as the giant squid sent a large ripple over the still water's surface.


	5. Letters

_**PLEASE READ ... EXPLANATION  
Just a quick note!  
Claire's letters to Tom are in italics.  
Tom's letters to Claire are in bold.**  
_

**Realisation of Memories**

_By Hannah_

'_Hi,_

_My name's Claire Lupin and I attend ...'_

"NO!"

'_Dear Tom,_

_I'm Claire Lupin, your future house mate for a month, starting up contact ...'_

"URGH!"

'_Dear Tom,_

_I've been told to start up a letter exchange with you but I don't know where to start. It'd be so much easier if you started this up because I'm pretty hopeless at writing letters. Stories and essays? Sure. When it comes to letters I write garbage.  
Anyway! What do you want to know? I'm asking you these questions when you're at the other end of the country so I know I won't get an answer, but I'm asking them anyway!_

_OK! The basics. My name's Claire Lupin and I'm 16 years old – 17 on 15__th__ April. I live with my godmother – Ginny, her husband – Harry and their three kids – James (aged 11), Albus (aged 9) and Lily (aged 7). I only knew my mother's side of the family. My granddad died before I was born, my parents when I was 2 months old, in a car crash and my brother and grandmother when I was 7, in a burglary. I'm, telling you this so you don't ask any awkward questions. Don't feel sorry for me though – that drives my crazy! __I attend Hoggrets School (strange name I know) which is up in Scotland somewhere. I guess you could describe me as brainy because I managed to get good grades in my exams and I'm a prefect. I don't know what else I should put!_

_Write back soon._

_Tonks (my nickname) xxx_

_PS I've just reread my letter and merlin, have I written a load of crap! _

_PPS Now I'm just writing more crap, aren't I?!_

_PPPS I'm going to just post this before I a- rewrite the whole thing or b-use up all my ink writing stupid PSs. x__'_

'**Dear Claire/Tonks,**

**Hi there! I can't help but agree that you write a lot of crap?! Do you talk that much?**

**It's funny really. I used to know a Claire Lupin. Her parents died in a car crash too and she disappeared when she was 7.**

**Enough sombreness. :D**

**My name's Tom Letoyles. I'm 16 too, 17 on 26th April. I live with my mum – Sarah, my dad – Chris and my little brother Hayden. He's 14. I live in Swindon and attend Whyhill Secondary. I'm in my last year and take music, art, engineering and IT as my options. I'm a brown hair, brown eyed person and play in a band – Basement, with my mates. I like to think I am smart too; whether you'll agree is another thing altogether. All our prefects are really well behaved; I sure as hell aren't one! :)**

**So ... I've got an idea – I'll ask you 20 questions and you have to answer them all. Then on your letter back to me (after your answers) you put your questions. OK?**

**Laters.**

**Tom xx'**

'_Tom, _

_Shoot ... what are your questions?_

_Tonks xx'_

**'_Tonks,_**

_**1/ Favourite colour?**_

_**2/ Favourite band?**_

_**3/ Favourite lesson?**_

_**4/ Favourite book?**_

_**5/ Best friend?**_

_**6/ Have a boyfriend?**_

_**7/ Favourite holiday?**_

_**8/ Favourite sport?**_

_**9/ Dress sense?**_

_**10/ Lefty/righty?**_

_**11/ Eye colour & hair colour?**_

_**12/ Height?**_

_**13/ Hobbies? **_

_**14/ Favourite food?**_

_**15/ Keep a diary?**_

_**16/ Favourite movie?**_

_**17/ Collect anything?**_

_**18/ Favourite animal?**_

_**19/ Describe your personality.**_

_**20/ Looking forward to the exchange?**_

_**Answer them all!**_

_**Tom xx'**_

'_Tom,_

_Get ready!_

_1/ Pink_

_2/ Girls Aloud_

_3/ English_

_4/ Harry Potter_

_5/ Elle Merdase_

_6/ No_

_7/ Paris – I was 13 and for my present Harry and Ginny took me and my cousin, Victoire, there for a week._

_8/ Don't have one._

_9/ Wacky but oh so cool (so my mate Kiran says). I don't get dressed up for nothing – I prefer jean and a tee._

_10/ Lefty_

_11/ Amber eyes and brown hair_

_12/ Average (I don't really wear heels so it stays pretty constant)_

_13/ Mucking around with my mates, writing to family, exploring school (it's a massive place – I don't reckon anyone knows all its secrets)._

_14/ Pasta_

_15/ Yes – every now and then._

_16/ Don't go to the movies (no cinema where I live or near school)_

_17/ No_

_18/ Wolf_

_19/ Clumsy, hate to be patronised, don't like having to prove myself as someone BIG in front of lots of people, slightly bossy, active, can't sit still, nice, jokey (but I know when to be serious). _

_20/ Yea! :D_

_And for your questions? The same back to you!_

_Write back_

_Tonks xxx'_

**'_Tonks,_**

_**OK! Here goes!**_

_**1/ Blue**_

_**2/ Lost Prophets**_

_**3/ Music**_

_**4/ I don't read a lot!**_

**_5/ Peter Kuir_**

**_6/ Not a boyfriend! I have a girlfriend though! )_**

_**7/ Disneyland Paris – it was my whole family, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins. (13 of us in total!) I was 11 and I stepped off the Eurostar and it was like 'wowa'!**_

_**8/ Football (Come ON Arsenal!)**_

_**9/ Casual 'but oh so cool'!**_

**_10/ Support the leftys! P_**

_**11/ Brown eyes, brown hair**_

_**12/ Quite tall**_

_**13/ Football, guitar, going out with my mates**_

_**14/ Sausage and mash**_

_**15/ No**_

_**16/ Sweeny Todd (a bit gory but good! I'll take you to see it if you look 18. I can't believe you never go to the cinema!)**_

_**17/ No**_

_**18/ Chameleon – they're different.**_

_**19/ Hate to be patronised, messy, loyal, serious. I hate describing myself.**_

_**20/ Yep! )**_

_**Amber eyes? Funky! Why do you like wolves?**_

_**Tom xxxx'**_

'_Tom, _

_Just 13 people in your family. In mine there's around about__ 24, plus any close friends who always come round! And as for the wolf thing, I grew u...'_

"Tonks!"

"Jayde!" Claire cursed as she leapt in surprise, knocking over the ink bottle which rapidly spread over her duvet, a dark blue mass against the pink background. "I ... Merlin! You scared me!"

"I know. What are you doing? Everyone's heading down for dinner."

"I – I was writing – writing to Tom."

"Oh. Right. I thought. You know – I mean – Damien wasn't – and you weren't so – so I thought."

Claire cast Jayde such a scathing look that she stopped dead in her stuttered explanation. Jayde didn't normally get flustered but then she'd seen Claire in a rage about a Damien-her relationship scenario.

"I'm going to dinner now." Claire picked up her bag with a slow calmness that unnerved Jayde. Without a consciousness thought Jayde found herself gripping her wand, her hand hidden with her robes. Sure enough as Claire reached the doorway and spun back round, her wand extracted with a lot more quickness than Jayde.

"You bitch." Jayde spoke the words with the annoyance that Claire had been aiming for.

Because Claire hadn't hexed Jayde – she'd simply cleaned her duvet of the ink stain.

"You are unbelievable. You meant for me to think that you were going to hex me."

"Yep."

"Cow."


	6. Citrus Hair

_This was just a random chap that I had a dream relating to and decided to put in! :P  
So this is it again until I get around to writing more.  
Might be a while as my laptop that I write it on is out of commission ...  
My rooms being done up so it's back in it's box!  
Don't forget to review! :D  
Thanks for reading!!_

**Realisation of Memories**

_By Hannah_

The month had passed quickly. The sixth years had visited Hogsmeade several times trying to find a suitable non magical present to give to their partner and their families. After an extremely stressful shopping trip in the week before they were due to leave, Professor Longbottom had caved in to the ever increasing demand to go shopping once they reached Kings Cross. ("I don't really think they'd appreciate the grand humour if we got them some Bertie Botts, Decoy Detonators or Skiving Snackboxes!")

The two days before they left were spent in a blur of anticipation and amazement as, on the 9th (the day before they left) Paul Loch was swept from the castle by his father who had staged a huge scene at breakfast - claiming "This is worse than Dumbledore's reign here. My son, and none of our family, shall set another foot in such a run down place like this". His friends especially had seemed on edge, as if excepting their parents to arrive at any moment, but, to Professor McGonagall's secret relief, the remaining sixth years were all boarding the Hogwarts Express on the 10th.

The Friday morning was dull, the sky a dark grey colour.

"Rain," announced McGonagall looking over the grounds from her study window.

"Aye!" agreed three professors as they sat down for their briefing.

In a dorm on the other side of the castle a girl with bright green hair, complete with yellow highlights and neon orange strip around the top her head, awoke.

"Today's the day." she muttered to herself, trying to creep out of her bed.

She'd successfully made it to the bathroom without major incident when her fellow dorm mates were abruptly woken by a yell. Three of the four shot up searching for the source of the noise, while the fourth rolled over, bundling her head under the duvet to stifle a burst of laughter.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Bugger!" The curses were followed by a thump and another, louder curse as someone landed heavily on the floor.

"Jayde!" Elle wrenched open her curtains and looked into the neighbouring bed. "Jayde! What have you...?"

Jayde muttered an incoherent snort of a reply and continued to bust a gut laughing at some unknown joke.

The door of the bathroom opened and Claire emerged still muttering profanities under her breath. She stormed to her drawers and grabbed her wand desperately attempting (and failing) various spells to get her appearance back to normal.

"It – won't ... got to be performed – be performed by the person who – who hexed you!"

"You daughter of a bitch! Bloody well put me right!"

"I – I can't!" Jayde started laughing again.

"But you said!"

"Wasn't me. It was Katrina."

"The Ravenclaw?" interjected Elle as Kiran grabbed Claire's wand from her hand.

"There are no other Katrinas in this school." Izzy informed.

"Give me back my damn wand Kiran!"

"So you can jinx Jayde into next century? Not happening!"

"WHAT?!"

The girls turned to see a harried Elle addressing a terrified younger student who was staring at Claire's hair.

"Damien Woods says that you have an hour before the Hogwarts Express leaves so get your stuff ready. And if you want breakfast go and get some!"

"WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY WELL LOOKING AT KID?! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF OUR DORM!" The kid stared at Claire for a second longer before taking to her heels.

"Well ... I'm going for breakfast." Izzy had finished dressing during the argument and swiftly exited the room.

"Me two!" Kiran had done the same and followed.

"I'm – I'm coming too!" Jayde was still shaking slightly from laughter and grabbing her muggle clothes left too, undoubtedly to use the boys' dorms as her refuge.

"Don't let her get to you. It's a joke. I know ..." Elle read her friend's expression correctly. "... that today you meet Tom and everything but it's the type of jinx that'll wear off with 24 hours."

"Isn't that a consolation? 24 hours and we'll have gone through London and met Tom already."

"Bugger you Tonks Lupin. You sort yourself out then."


End file.
